Even a Hero Needs Help Sometimes
by Sand-wolf579
Summary: Wally West may be a hero, but he's also a college student, and, like many college students, he has a little issue with money. At least he has friends who are always willing to help.


**A/N. Okay, so me and Thunder. Blade132 both came up with an idea, "what if Batman was helping Flash with money?" so we both started writing our own fic's about it. The idea's are totally different, but they're both based off of the same thought. Here is my fic, hope you enjoy it.**

Wally West was so tired and bored of everything right now, especially work and school. Okay, he had to admit, school wasn't bad, it was actually pretty interesting. Work though was another story. Any free time that Wally might have was spent at work, trying to get some extra hours in to earn a little extra money.

Money, that was the big problem in Wally's life right now. His job got him enough money to pay for the apartment, but only just. He didn't have enough money to buy food, especially not the amount that he needed. This past year there was only one thing that got Wally through at all; a few times every month Wally would get some cash in the mail from some unknown person somewhere. It was only because of this money that he was able to eat at all.

Wally West had finished work for the day and was heading back to his apartment. The first thing he did when he entered the building was check his mail, which he had already done five times that day. And, just like all the other times, he sighed when he saw that what he wanted, what he needed, still wasn't there.

"Is something wrong, Hotshot?" a familiar voice asks from behind. Wally turns and see's John Stewart standing there.

"GL, what are you doing here?" Wally asks, smiling at the sight of his friend.

"I'm just here to check up on you, kid." John says. "Now tell me why you looked disappointed just then." Honestly, it wasn't just Wally's disappointment that John had noticed, but also that the he seemed a little sluggish and tired, although he was doing a pretty good job of hiding it.

Wally's smile faltered a little when he says "I was just wanting something to come in the mail, and it's not here yet."

"What are you hoping to get?" John asks.

"In a word, money." Wally says. "Come on, I'll explain up in my apartment."

Wally's apartment wasn't very impressive, it was small and little unorganized, but it was fine for living in. Wally sat on the couch and leaned back with his hands crossed behind his head, getting comfortable. John just crossed his arms and says "You said you would explain, so talk, it shouldn't be too hard for you."

Wally smiles at John's little joke and says "Well, long story short, I can't exactly afford food right now, but for a while now I've been getting help with that. Whenever I need it I get some money in the mail, enough to buy enough food to last me a little bit. Except I haven't gotten the money for about three weeks and I'm sort of running out of food here."

John was a little surprised at this news, "You're telling me that you can't afford food and you haven't told us about it?"

"I didn't think you guys needed to know." Wally says, shrugging. At that minute Wally's stomach growls, loudly.

John crossed his arms and looked sternly at the kid, "When was the last time you ate something?"

"Um, I had a small breakfast this morning." Wally says, refusing to make eye contact with John.

"How small of a breakfast was it?"

Wally looks uncomfortable at that question, he mutters, barely loud enough for John to hear, "About half as much as usual."

"Wally, that's not nearly enough, and that was hours ago." John says.

"Look, it's the best I can do." Wally says as he too crosses his arms and glares at the wall.

Before John could say anything else to the kid he got a message on his comm link.

"John, you need to come up to the watch tower, it's your turn for monitor duty." Shayera's voice says.

"There isn't any chance that someone else could take over for me, is there?" John says, already knowing the answer would be no. John sighs and turns back to the kid.

"Look, I'm going to go now, but I expect you to stay here and get some rest." John says.

Wally laughs and says "I don't need to get any rest, I'm not tired at all, and..." but he stops when he see's John glaring at him, and the glare clearly said 'this is not up for discussion, you will do as I say, now.'

Wally puts his hands up and says "Okay, okay, I'll get some sleep or something, just don't go all Bats on me, it's weird."

When John showed up for monitor duty he found Shayera waiting there for him.

"Why were you wanting to get out of monitor duty? It's not like you, that's more of a Flash thing to do." Shayera says.

"It's actually because of the kid, he's in a bit of trouble right now and I was trying to help him, but there's not really much I can do." John says.

"Flash is in trouble?" Shayera asks, "Why are we only just hearing about this?"

"Because Hotshot wanted to keep it quiet, and it's not really Flash that needs help, it's Wally that needs help." John says.

"Oh, well what sort of trouble is Wally in?" Shayera asks.

"Money problems, he's having a hard time buying food." John says.

"I thought someone was helping him with that." a voice says. John and Shayera turn and see Batman come into the room.

"He did have help, but the money just stopped coming a few weeks ago." John explains. Batman actually looked surprised at this news.

"Something must have happened to the money before Wally could get it." Batman says, thinking.

"How do you know that whoever was helping him hasn't just stopped?" Shayera asks. The silence that followed was enough to tell John the answer.

"You were the one helping Wally, weren't you." John says, and, once again, the silence served as a confirmation.

"So something is happening to the money before Wally can get it, but what?" Shayera says.

"Well, he's been getting the rest of his mail just fine, so I don't think it's the postal service." John says.

"His landlady may be involved in this," Batman says, "She's been making him pay a lot more then what the apartment is worth, and she has been known to go through other people's things."

"Ignoring the fact that you sound like a stalker, you're probably right. I say we go and have a little talk with that woman." Shayera says, her hands tightening around her mace, making it clear that she didn't intend for the 'little talk' to include much talking at all.

Shayera was fairly disappointed when Batman insisted that he be the one to go talk to the landlady, only because she was wanting to teach the woman a lesson herself. But, even Shayera had to admit, Batman's method of getting the landlady to cooperate was probably much more effective. He didn't physically harm her, but she did get scared out of her mind and wasn't going to do anything to get him angry at her anytime soon.

So, a few hours later, when Wally woke up (he really did sleep that whole time, because he really was exhausted, although he wasn't about to admit it.) he went to go check his mail for the seventh time that day, hoping, but not expecting, to find money in there. Wally got a pleasant surprise when he saw the cash there...finally. Wally immediately went to get some food as quick as he could without making it too obvious that he was Flash.

After Wally got back to his apartment and restocked his fridge with as much food as it would fit (most of it being junk food,) he smiled and used his comm link to contact John.

"Hey, John, it's Wally." He says.

"I know it's you, Wally." John says back.

"I just wanted to thank you. I don't know how you did it, but I know you did something, so thanks." Wally says.

"I'm guessing that means you got the money." John says, smiling because even over the comm link he could tell that Wally was more energetic then he was a few hours before.

"Of course, oh, and that reminds me, thank Bats for me when you see him." Wally says.

"Wait, how did you know..." John starts,

"Bat's isn't the only detective, I can figure stuff out too." Wally interrupts.

John just shakes his head, amazed that the kid was actually able to figure that out. Then again, he knew that Wally was a lot smarter then he let on. Oh well, it didn't really matter how the kid knew, it only mattered that he was doing better now. Wally had actually gone back to acting like his normal self really quickly, then again, he was the Flash, and quick was the only way he ever did anything.


End file.
